


Od uszek

by vanitachi



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Ale nadal nie ma damy z krokodylem, Atak tytanów, Cedry Libanu, I że można byłoby to przerysować z kolegami z Wakandy?, Kopciuszek, Kto jeszcze uważa że "Bez żalu" to doujinshi z którego wycięto kilka scen, M/M, Multi, Nazywam się Umberto Eco i nie miałem żadnych tagów, Nazywam się twoja praca domowa i uważam że nie mogłabyś przerysować "Bez żalu" z kolegami z Wakandy, Przemyciłam tu niemal wszystkie dziwne pary z SnK, Przerabianie bajek, Swojski, dofinansowanie unijne, intertekstualność, jak w "Imieniu róży" Umberta Eco, polegająca na odstraszaniu czytelnika głupimi tagami, polski, zwłaszcza głupich
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-14
Updated: 2018-10-14
Packaged: 2019-08-02 04:36:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,178
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16298288
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vanitachi/pseuds/vanitachi
Summary: W dniu urodzin nieśmiertelnego generała Erwina (trochę wstydu sprzed awansu)!Powiadają, że służba nie drużba, ale nie zna życia, kto nie służył w korpusie zwiadowczym. Twa rekrutacja na nowych obrońców ludzkości.  Levi w roli Kopciuszka, a jako królewicz na białym koniu – dopasowany kolorem wierzchowca pułkownik Smith.





	Od uszek

I  
Za siedmioma górami i za trzema murami stał domek drewniany, lecz podmurowany, wymuskane rabatki, pobielone ściany. Bez widoku na zamek, co obecni właściciele nawet sobie chwalili, bez wilgoci, słoneczny.  
– Siora, siora! Choć z nami na imprezkę! Zobacz, wstęp wolny! Będą wszystkie ziomki i fura żarcia, i drinki za friko, i kryształowe żyrandole na żywca, i polędwica, i jeszcze więcej frykasów, i może nawet sałatka z tuńczyka, i jakiś książę ma być, no choooodź!  
– Komu ukradłaś to zaproszenie, Isabel?  
Scenka jak z obrazka: sień; miedzianowłosa dziewczyna w za dużym na nią kaftanie, wyciągająca triumfalnym gestem dłoń z kopertą, zamiera. Wzrok widza podąża w kierunku wskazywanym przez wysuniętą rękę. Z zaciemnionego składziku wychyla się drobna sylwetka z miotłą. W ciemnościach błyskają upiornie białka oczu i materiał przewiązanej na głowie chusteczki.  
Isabel zawsze traciła rezon w towarzystwie swojej starszej siostry. A jednak kochała ją jak brata. I dlatego tak chciała, żeby wybrali się do zamku wszyscy, całą trójką. Bez Leviego to guzik zabawa!  
– Wcale nie ukradłam! – Isabel nadęła i tak już dość pucołowate policzki. – Tylko wyciągnęłam ze skrzynki pocztowej sąsiadów. Cała ulica dostała, więc nas przeoczyli pewnie przez przypadek. Może dlatego, żeśmy się dopiero co wprowadzili na powierzchnię.  
– I właśnie dlatego w tej zrujnowanej, odkupionej za grosze melinie jest jeszcze tyle do zrobienia. – Levi poprawił węzeł chusteczki. – Więc nie zawracaj mi gitary jakimiś imprezkami. Dopiero co obskrobałem ganek z tej odchodzącej farby. Myślisz, że co, sam się teraz pomaluje na écru?  
– Ale pomyśl, siora, będzie tyyyle żarcia, orkiestra wojskowa i wytańczymy się za wszystkie czasy! No nie daj się prosić!  
– Idź z Farlanem.  
– To się wie. Ale bez ciebie…  
– Nie.  
– Ale sioraaa!

II  
Za siedmioma górami i trzema murami, kilka godzin wcześniej, rano:  
Koń zastrzygł uszami i stanął. Skromniutka rezydencja na pierwszy rzut oka nie różniła się od wielu podobnych w okolicy, ale w powietrzu apetycznie pachniało bazylią. Książę zeskoczył z wierzchowca, jednym królewskim gestem przeczesał palcami swoje złote włosy, drugim królewskim gestem poprawił opadającą mu na ramiona szmaragdowozieloną pelerynę, na której złotą nicią wyszyto godło jego oddziału, trzecim królewskim gestem wyjął miecz, aby przejrzeć się srebrnej klindze i upewnić, że wszystko wygląda tak, jak powinno. Sprężystym acz pełnym dostojeństwa krokiem podszedł do bramy, by zakołatać w domofon. Lecz jego monarsza prawica zatrzymała się w powietrzu jak jastrząb, który w wonnym burzanie wypatrzył zdobycz, zawisł nad nią i już miał pikować, by zanurzyć szpony w jej wątłym gardziołku, gdy owa zdobycz okazała się… Tu pułkownik Erwin Smith przerwał rozmyślania. Nie miał pojęcia, czego boją się jastrzębie. Ale on wyraźnie coś poczuł. Oczywiście nie strach. Jednak coś na kształt przeczucia potencjalnego dyskomfortu.  
Na ogrodzeniu z drutu kolczastego, oddzielającym nienagannie zamieciony chodnik i równiutko przystrzyżony trawnik od cokolwiek zapuszczonych chodników i trawników sąsiadów, wisiała tabliczka. A na niej równym, nieco kanciastym charakterem pisma, stało jak byk:  
„Akwizytorom i domokrążcom dziękujemy”.  
Pod spodem, mniejszymi literami w identycznym kroju: „(Chyba że mają do zaoferowania ściereczki z mikrowłókien (seria „Słoneczna kuchnia”) w kolorach: jasny beż, złamany róż, kość słoniowa, KONIECZNIE Z DOSZYTYM USZKIEM)”.  
Obok, po skosie, chybotliwymi kulfonami pięciolatka: „albo lakiery do pasnokci”.  
I jeszcze niżej, trochę pewniejszym charakterem pisma: „hot-dogi też spox”.  
Książę zdjął białą rękawiczkę i ostrożnie dotknął palcem ostatniego, połyskującego czarną farbą „x”. Jeszcze się lepiło. Odskoczył dokładnie w tej chwili, gdy powietrze rozdarł ryk:  
– Jazda przed chatę i ścieraj to w trymiga. Nie po to cały dzień duszę szpinak z bazylią, żebyś żarł jakieś fastfoodowe gówno! Isabel, do jasnej cholery! Weź Słownik poprawnej polszczyzny pod redakcją profesora Bralczyka i sprawdź, jak się pisze: „paznokieć”!  
Książę wskoczył na swojego wiernego rumaka, spiął go ostrogami i pognał w siną dal do końca alejki. Jego monarszy zmysł podpowiadał mu, że w tym domostwie, miast księżniczki, może znaleźć tylko kłopoty. Poprzysiągł sobie, że kopyto Albiona więcej tam nie postanie. O, losie! Ileż warte męskie obietnice!

III  
Za siedmioma górami i trzema murami, wieczorem, między nami dworakami:  
– Zebraliśmy się tu wszyscy, aby z kwiatu młodzieży naszej stolicy wybrać najdoskonalszych kandydatów na przyszłych żołnierzy – oświadczył kapitan Miche Zacharius, wznosząc toast szklanicą świeżego soku z czarnej porzeczki.  
– A ja myślałem, że pułkownik Erwin szuka sobie żony – zauważył cierpko kapitan Flagon Tarlett, próbujący otworzyć swoją ostrygę za pomocą noża, widelca, wykałaczki i korkociągu. Ostryga stawiała opór. Nawet ona. Zastanawiał się, czy nie powinien użyć sprzętu do manewrów przestrzennych. Ale w sali bankietowej mogłoby to zostać źle odebrane. Westchnął więc ciężko i posłał niechętne spojrzenie ku szczytowi stołu. Gdzieś tam w oddali – bo stół był naprawdę długi i aż uginał się od srebrnych tac z nóżkami w galarecie – lśniła niepowtarzalnym blaskiem niepowtarzalna sylwetka ich niepowtarzalnego pułkownika.  
– Cholerny księciunio – burknął jeszcze, kiedy sok z cytryny strzelił go w oko.  
– Jedno chyba nie wyklucza drugiego, nie? – podsunęła usłużnie Hange Zoë razem z serwetką do wytarcia oka. – Powiedziałabym nawet, że te dwa aspekty idealnie się łączą. Czemu Erwiś nie miałby sobie upatrzeć kogoś wśród kadetów? Nic tak przecież nie zbliża jak wspólne zainteresowania, pasje, przygody… Ja na przykład… Ałć. Twoja ostryga, Flaguś? Chyba ci uciekła…  
– Obawiam się, to jednak zakłóciłoby funkcjonowanie armii – zripostował Miche. – Rozumiecie, że osobiste względy mogłyby znacząco utrudnić wydawanie lub wykonywanie rozkazów i pewnie zostałyby odebrane jako asumpt do podejrzenia o…  
– Słowem, dostałeś kosza, Miche? – Flagon wyszczerzył się nad skorupami potłuczonego talerza, wśród których, w blasku kandelabrów, spoczywał dumny przegrzebek świętego Jakuba z resztkami sosu cytrynowego. Pułkownik Tarlett był gotowy wykazać empatię wobec doświadczeń tak dobrze znanych mu z autopsji.  
– Hm? Erwin dostał od ciebie kosza? Czy dał? – zainteresowała się Zoë. – A mógłbyś nam zdradzić przebieg tej rozmowy? Bez wchodzenia w intymne szczegóły, ale gdybyś tak dysponował jakimiś nagraniami audio…  
Pułkownik Zacharius dopił swój sok jednym haustem i wstał od stołu.  
– Zasadniczo przedstawiłem wam już swój punkt widzenia. Dlatego będzie lepiej, jak teraz przyjrzymy się potencjalnym kandydatom, mając na uwadze preferencje Erwina, aczkolwiek nie wszystkie…  
Jego towarzysze jak na komendę wyjęli z kieszeni złożone na trzydzieścioro dwoje kartki. Lista wytycznych była długa. Mike zaczął odczytywać swoją z naniesionymi poprawkami:  
– Potrzebujemy 1. odważnych, 2 a. sprawnych fizycznie 2b. i psychicznie, 3. zmotywowanych… pozycję czwartą możecie wykreślić…  
– U mnie nie ma czwartej – poskarżyła się Hange. Poprawiła okulary i podniosła kartkę w górę. – Może zapisano to atramentem sympatycznym i pod światło da się zobaczyć…  
– A, nie, przepisałem wam bez czwartej – wyjaśnił Miche. – Podejrzewam, że wprowadziłaby niepotrzebne zamieszanie. Kryteria oceny są zresztą mocno wątpliwe…  
– Teraz będzie mnie to dręczyć – westchnął Flagon, wzywając ręka kelnera z wazą pełną zabielanej ogórkowej. – W sumie chciałbym wiedzieć, co temu cwaniaczkowi chodzi po głowie.  
– Nie, nie chciałbyś – zapewnił Mike aż nazbyt skwapliwie.  
– Ale ty wydajesz się całkiem dobrze poinformowany. – Zoë wymierzyła w kompana widelczyk do oliwek. – Pewnie wyczułeś pismo nosem, co?  
Mężczyzna podniósł ręce obronnym gestem:  
– Dobra, dobra, niech wam będzie. Wiecie, czym są „Cedry Libanu”?  
– Ni wuja – przyznał Flagon.  
– Pierwsze słyszę. – Zoë poprawiła okulary. – Jakaś formacja roślinna z obszaru poza murami, jak mniemam?  
– Sam nie jestem pewien – przyznał Miche, bardzo zakłopotany. – Jednak z kontekstu wywnioskowałem, że chodzi o zapach związany z butwiejącym drewnem. – A potem, cały zlany potem, wyjąkał: – P-ponoć tak pachnie wo-wolność.  
– Czekaj, Miche, coś chyba kręcisz… Chcesz powiedzieć, że Erwin ma jakiś fetysz na butwiejące drewno? Napisał w wytycznych, że mamy werbować do zwiadowców ludzi pachnących mokrą podłogą? Gdzie on się wychowywał i co oni mu zrobili w tym tartaku?  
–To musi być jakieś hasło – oświadczyła z przekonaniem Zoë. – Test na naszą inteligencję. Możliwe, że odpowiedź zawarta jest w dalszych punktach listy. Miche, ty pewnie masz numery 5–74?  
– Nic istotnego, naprawdę…  
Miche dał nura w kierunku tacy z pieczonym homarem. Na tle tych rumieńców homar wydawał się dziwnie blady.  
– Dobra, dobra, zrozumiałem – burknął Flagon. – My szukamy kandydatów na zwiadowców. A ty zrobisz dodatkową selekcję i wybierzesz spośród nich księżniczkę dla naszego księciunia. W sumie to wcale nie jestem zainteresowany, co się Erwinowi w ludziach podoba – skłamał bez przekonania. – Może ma pasować pod kolor konia? Jak on się tam wabił, Albinos?  
– Albion – mruknął Miche, sięgając po drugą butelkę soku porzeczkowego.

IV  
Za siedmioma górami i trzema murami, w domku pachnącym szpinakiem, bazylią i froterką:  
Słońce już gasło. Złociste plamy światła znikały z podłogi, która właśnie miała zostać zapastowana na błysk. Ale z tą szmatą ewidentnie coś nie grało. Zupełnie nie wchłaniała pasty, pachniała dziwnie cukierkowato, miała jakąś dziwną fakturę i zaczepiała o deski… co to jest? Koronka? Levi zmrużył oczy. Potem stwierdził, że trzeba jednak odżałować tych kilka groszy na naftę, i zapalił lampę. Jego najgorsze podejrzenia sprawdziły się. Wcale nie trzymał w ręku swojej ulubionej łososiowej ścierki do podłóg, tylko kolejny idiotyczny ciuch Isabel, z tych noszonych w stolicy na powierzchni, szaliczek czy jakieś inne dziewczyńskie badziewie. A przecież prał swoje szmatki dzisiaj rano i suszył razem z bielizną na werandzie. Sznur do prania zwisał jednak smętnie, zupełnie pusty.  
– To dlatego „Cedry Libanu” rozprowadzają się po nawierzchni jak kocie rzygi – westchnął. I wtedy czyste lipcowe powietrze zadrżało echem dzwonów z zamku.  
– Więc ta cholerna zabawa jeszcze się nie zaczęła – wydedukował Levi. – Złapię smarkatą w drodze, oddam jej apaszkę… tylko najpierw muszą ją wypłukać, żeby nie jechała pastą do drewna… najlepiej w roztworze octu jabłkowego… odzyskam ściereczkę, wrócę, dokończę pastowanie i zasnę z poczuciem dobrze wykonanego obowiązku. A potem, jak co dnia, pobudka o czwartej…  
I tą nadzieją uskrzydlony pobiegł w kierunku podzamcza, nawet nie zdejmując z włosów chusteczki.

V  
Powiadają: „Służba nie drużba”. Jeszcze nie tak dawno pułkownik Erwin Smith podzielał to ogólne przekonanie. Przeżył jednak moment kryzysu, gdy w parlamencie zaczęto podważać zasadność istnienia jego korpusu (i to właśnie wtedy, kiedy dopieszczany od dwóch lat projekt wdrożenia nowej formacji miał szansę zaistnieć). Oraz lekkie załamanie nerwowe, gdy odkrył na skroniach pierwszy siwy włos. Plus nagły atak paniki, kiedy Miche pociągnąwszy lekko nosem, stwierdził: „Ależ to tylko doda wam uroku, pułkowniku”. Erwin nie był pewien, czy chciał usłyszeć z ust kolegi taki komplement. Gdyby chociaż miał pewność, że Zacharius próbuje mu się podlizać. Ale nie, po co? Byli przecież niemal równi stopniem. To, swoją drogą, też dość przygnębiające, awans należał się Erwinowi już od dawna. Nie, żeby Miche też nie zasłużył na lepszą pozycję, ale to już nie jego, Erwina, zmartwienie. Chyba. Brak perspektyw zawodowych i krótkowzroczność przełożonych działała jednak przygnębiająco. A poza tym czego ten Miche chciał? I czy czegokolwiek chciał? I czy Erwin był gotowy, aby ktokolwiek czegoś od niego chciał lub nie chciał?  
Rozdzwoniły się dzwony. Zamkowe kuranty wybiły jedenaście razy. Poloneza czas zacząć. Erwin westchnął. Obowiązki mistrza ceremonii dawały mu się we znaki. Po ucałowaniu rączek pięćdziesiątej siódmej hrabiny poprzysiągł sobie, że już nigdy więcej. Ale wtedy jak spod ziemi wyrosła przed nim jakaś siksa z szyją owiniętą czymś, co wydawało się elegancko wykrochmaloną ścierką do podłóg. Była zjawiskowo ruda (dziewczyna, nie ścierka), uśmiechnięta od ucha do ucha – całkiem miła odmiana po tych egzaltowanych flądrach – i pachniała tak pięknie. Przed oczami stanął Erwinowi dom rodzinny, kochający ojciec, roześmiane rodzeństwo, starannie zapastowana podłoga. Czemu ta dzierlatka wznieciła w jego sercu taki żar? Czyżby wspomnienie domowych pieleszy podpowiadało, że pułkownik Erwin Smith jest już w stosownym wieku, by zbudować dom, zasadzić drzewo i spłodzić nowe pokolenie błękitnookich książątek?  
Dyskretnie otaksował dziewczynę wzrokiem. Ujdzie w tłoku. Może nie należała do skończonych piękności, ale najwyżej biuletynem rządowym się zakryje. Jeśli była skrzętna, robotna, gospodarna i umiała docenić naturalną wyższość pułkownika Erwina Smitha nad resztą rodzaju ludzkiego, zwłaszcza tego męskiego, to pal sześć, nie zadręczajmy się drobiazgami. Poczuł do niej nawet coś w rodzaju uczucia. Było to, po prawdzie, przede wszystkim uczucie głębokiej wdzięczności. Od pewnego czasu nosił się z niewyraźnym przeczuciem i lekką obawą, że jego nienaganny wizerunek może nieco ucierpieć, gdyby pewne kiełkujące w sercu Erwina ciągotki znalazły wyraz w aktywności innej niż szlachtowanie tytanów i przyczesywanie brwi. Ale ile czasu można żyć jakimiś substytutami surogatów sublimacji? Smith wiedział doskonale, że ani wojsko, ani parlament nie byłyby uradowane wieścią, że ostatnia nadzieja ludzkości (mówiąc wprost: on) stoi po jakiejś niebezpiecznie kolorowej stronie mocy. Pół garnizonu gotowe się obrazić, że „jak to tak?”, drugie pół, że „skoro tak, to czemu nie ja?”. Z sejmem i senatem był podobny problem, może nawet gorszy z uwagi na średnią wieku tych maruderów. Dobrze przynajmniej, że jego koledzy nic nie podejrzewali (Miche na pewno chciał się tylko podlizać, wychodząc ze słusznego skądinąd założenia, że awans Erwina na generała jest li i jedynie kwestą czasu). A oto – proszę. Problem rozwiązał się sam. Toto tutaj, rude, co prawda, i płaskie, ale bez wątpienia rodzaju żeńskiego, wzbudza wszystkie pożądane emocje. Może prać, sprzątać, gotować i wychowywać kolejne zastępy zwiadowców. Naprawdę nie trzeba się zagłębiać w szczegóły produkcyjne…  
– Jak ci na imię? – szepnął swoim niskim, głębokim, pełnym dostojeństwa głosem.  
Jednak zamiast odpowiedzi z ust roześmianego dziewczęcia usłyszał piekielny ryk:  
– Isabeeel!  
– Siora! – Dziewczątko rozwarło paszczękę stanowczo za szeroko i zbyt skrzekliwie. – Jak dobrze, że jesteś! Tu, tu! Zoba! To jest kapitan Smith, ten z plakatu „Początek rekrutacji”, który kiedyś próbowali przybić do naszego płotu i wywaliłeś na nich… a, żeby o tym nie mówić? Ale on słynny jest! I to na niego wołają ksią…Ale o co ci chodzi? No ja wiem, że to nie jest klasyczne wiązanie, ale… Hhhehj, udhuszysz mhne… Że to twój szaliczek? Że to nie szaliczek? Oż kurtałka… A wygląda lepiej od mojego szaliczka… tylko hafcik ma skromniejszy… Mógłbyś sobie na nią naszyć jakieś cekinki, od razu lepiej by ci się pastowało, no nie, psze pana kapitana?  
Przez absurdalnie długie mgnienie oka (może było to oko tytana kolosalnego) pułkownik odnosił absurdalne wrażenie, że jego dzierlatka gada sama do siebie (niedobrze, a jeśli to dziedziczne i przejdzie na dzieci?), i nawet sama siebie dusi szalikiem. Dopiero gdy po upływie chwili zaskoczenia i przezwyciężeniu pewnego zrozumiałego w takich momentach dyskomfortu psychicznego zerknął jej przez ramię, dostrzegł… co to w zasadzie było? Gdyby te dobre trzydzieści lat temu nie wyrósł z bajek, które opowiadała mu leciwa piastunka, pułkownik Erwin Smith pomyślałby, że ma do czynienia ze skrzatem, trollem, elfem albo jakimś innym magicznym tałatajstwem, może nieszkodliwym, ale zdecydowanie podejrzanym. To coś wydawało dziwne pomruki, które, z niewiadomych względów, dziwnie upodabniały się brzmieniem do wiązanki najgorszych przekleństw, jakie Erwin słyszał w życiu, zdaje się, że z ust stajennego, po tym, jak musieli uciekać przez bagna i trafili na tytana, który… a zresztą, nieważne… Stajenny stajennym, ale elfy nie znają słów odnoszących się do takich profesji czy szczegółów anatomicznych. Zmarszczył brwi. To musiałby być jakiś domowy skrzat, bo miał na głowie zawiązaną chusteczkę, a poza tym nosił biały, schludnie zaprasowany fartuszek z szeroką falbaną. Szkoda, że Erwin nie mógł zobaczyć jego twarzy. Wychylił się zza pleców Isabel, chcąc odgarnąć te czarne włoski, które kładły się cieniem na pyszczku dziwnego stworzenia, gdy zegar zabił po raz pierwszy.  
Drobna figurka odskoczyła – wykonując w powietrzu popisowe salto – odwróciła na pięcie, i zbiegła w dół schodów. Albo zjechała po marmurowej poręczy, tego już Erwin Smith nie zarejestrował, bo cała operacja nie trwała dłużej niż przerwa między pierwszym a drugim DING-DONG. Kolejne dziesięć dingdongów pułkownik stał u szczytu schodów, wpatrzony w ciężko okute drzwi, które przy trzecim DING-DONG trzasnęły niepokojąco głośno. Zazwyczaj ich otwarcie zajmowało odźwiernym dobre kilka minut wypełnionych słabo tłumionymi stęknięciami, pojękiwaniami i narzekaniami na reumatyzm. Tylko nadprzyrodzone istoty dysponowały taką siłą. Ale przecież Erwin Smith nie wierzył w żadne bajki.  
Gdy w powietrzu wypełnionym radosnym szczebiotem tudzież rechotem (jak to możliwe, że nikt niczego nie zauważył?) i zapachem wołowych ozorków wybrzmiało ostatnie DING-DONG, a kształtna szczęka pułkownika Erwina Smitha wróciła na swoje miejsce, mężczyzna postanowił zasięgnąć języka u źródeł. Ta ruda rozmawiała z tym… tym? Gdzie ona… A… Nasz bohater westchnął głęboko. Albo padł ofiarą klątwy, albo wyjątkowo perfidnych halucynacji. A przecież jeszcze prawie nie pił. Choćby z tego powodu, że jakiś nadgorliwy strachajło podmienił cały zapas wina na sok porzeczkowy. Że niby on, kapitan Erwin Smith, blond duma, chluba i ikona oddziału zwiadowców, miałby się schlać w cztery dupy i tańczyć na stole macarenę z michą makreli w ziołach na głowie? Kto jak kto, ale Erwin Smith naprawdę potrafił uczyć się na błędach młodości. Ale… jeśli nie trunek, to widocznie czary sprawiły, że jego towarzyszka, może i ruda, i rodzaju żeńskiego, jednak całkiem znośna, nagle zmieniła się w oczach pułkownika w jakieś straszne monstrum zionące oparami octu jabłkowego… A jeszcze przed chwilą pachniała tak zjawiskowo!  
Pułkownik mruknął coś niezobowiązującego i wykonał strategiczny odwrót na z góry upatrzoną pozycję, to jest do części stołu zajmowanej przez Zoë i resztę jego kompanów. „Kogo ja oszukuję” – powiedział sobie w duchu. „Przecież i tak nie chciałem się żenić.” Przez krótką chwilę, jaką zajął mu ten sprint na drugi koniec sali balowej, rozważał, czy nie nadmienić swoim zaufanym towarzyszom, że rezygnuje z księżniczki i… I? Jak miał to ubrać w słowa? Flagon nie zrozumie, ale będzie miał ubaw po pachy. Zoë nie zrozumie, ale na pewno strasznie podjara się tematem, a to nikomu nie wyjdzie na dobre. Gunher i Eld zrozumieją, ale na co mu takie zrozumienie, mogą się je… (Tu pułkownik zaklął w myślach, z mieszanina goryczy i zazdrości konstatując, że pewnie wcale nie czekali na jego pozwolenie). Miche… może i zrozumie, ale czy to na pewno dobrze? A jak Olou zacznie mu wysyłać czekoladki? Nie, lepiej trzymać mordę na kłódkę, język za zębami, rączki przy sobie, pułkownik Erwin Smith jest ponad to.  
– Co się stało? – spytał zaniepokojony Miche, dotąd w milczeniu obserwujący, jak jego przyjaciel siada ciężko, wypija prosto z dzbana dwa litry soku porzeczkowego i zaczyna podśpiewywać: „Tylko koni, tylko koni, tylko koni, tylko koni żal…”  
Erwin posłał mu zbolałe spojrzenie.  
– Nawet nie pytaj.

VI  
– Cesc Isabel, cos ty wychiła, chytr choctu chaphochego?  
– Farlan, nic nie rozumiem, jak gadasz do mnie z pełnymi ustami. Weź przełknij mięcho, to porozmawiamy.  
Isabel wróciła na swoje miejsce przy stole. Zauważyła, że ktoś zdążył podwędzić z jej półmiska nadgryzione bażancie udko, ale nie zrobiło to na niej specjalnego wrażenia. Założyła ręce na karku i nogę na nogę, wzniosła oczy w górę i przez dobrych kilka minut kontemplowała fresk zdobiący sufit. Malowidło przedstawiało tryumf Ludzkości (obdarzonej przez naturę pełną piersią i rozłożystymi biodrami) nad Rasą Tytanów (dziwnie skarlałą w wizji artysty). Tej estetycznej zadumie towarzyszyło głośne siorbanie i przełykanie od strony towarzysza niedoli, zwieńczone donośnym beknięciem.  
– Co się stało, Isabel? – zagadał znowu Farlan, ocierając dłonią szerokie usta (a dłoń wycierając o włosy, im nie robiło to specjalnej różnicy). – Masz minę kwaśną, jakbyś wypiła litr octu jabłkowego. I pachniesz, jakbyś wypiła litr octu jabłkowego. Po co piłaś ocet jabłkowy, Isabel? Ten sok porzeczkowy przecież nie jest taki zły…  
– Levi tu był – westchnęła Isabel. – Był i zaraz wybył. Nawet nie zdążyłam pokazać mu orkiestry strażackiej, ani tej pani, która przyszła z tresowaną papugą, ani księcia, ani pomarańczy, nic. Ochrzanił mnie tylko, że zamiast apaszki wzięłam jego ulubioną ściereczkę.  
– A do mnie to nawet nie podszedł – strapił się Farlan. – Po prawdzie, to byłem trochę zajęty, bo ten tam… – Palec chłopaka bezceremonialnie wystrzelił w kierunku dalszych kilometrów stołu. – …bo ten tam kolo miał kłopoty z taką muszelką. Nauczyłem go ją otwierać. Ale w środku nie było perły, tylko jakieś takie bełtliwe coś, podobne do jajka… Że niby to się je? Ludzie są dziwne. To nie lepiej zrobić hot-doga?  
– Taki los arystokratów, nie wiedzą, co dobre – podsumowała Isabel. A po chwili namysłu dodała: – W sumie to dobrze gadasz. Wiedziałam, że czegoś mi wśród tych wszystkich wuzerów i bajerów brakuje. Myślałam, że Leviego. Ale tak po prawdzie, to hot-doga też bym sobie zjadła…

VII  
Po drugim dzbanie świat nie był taki zły, po trzecim dzbanie świat nie był wcale mdły, niech no tylko rozkwita jablooonie…!  
– Erwin, chłopie, zostaw już ten sok – zaniepokoił się Miche.  
– Czy to możliwe, aby nasz trunek w tej cieplarnianej atmosferze przeszedł przyśpieszony proces fermentacji? A może wcześniej przyswojone składniki pokarmowe razem z kwasami żołądkowymi i peptyną zadziałały niczym katalizator i doprowadziły to wzmożonego wydzielania wolnych rodni… ale czego mnie szturchasz, Miche?  
Zoë nie miała racji. Przynajmniej w tej ostatniej kwestii. Miche nikogo nie szturchał. Miche wiercił się na swoim krześle, próbując, w miarę możliwości, odsunąć trochę bardziej w kierunku przeciwnym do punktu zajmowanego przez Erwina. Punktu, dodajmy, ruchomego. Szczerze mówiąc, mężczyzna właśnie usiłował wpakować się kapitanowi Zachariusowi na kolana, a kapitan Zacharius uznał, że będzie lepiej, jeśli takowy manewr jednak nie nastąpi.  
Po czwartym dzbanie świat nie był wcale zły ani mdły, a poza tym pierdolić jabłonie. I kapitan Miche Zacharius pachniał po prostu obłędnie.  
– Sedry Libanu… – wyseplenił Erwin. – Sksydła wolnosssci… Co robisss dis po impressce?  
– Słuchajcie, pułkowniku – Miche odchrząknął. – Mam wam coś do powiedzenia, ale w tym stanie nie będziemy rozma…  
– Ja ciebie tesss… – Smith zachybotał się niebezpiecznie na krześle w kierunku wypadkowo-upadkowym z nachyleniem od strony Zachariusa.  
– Erwin, do cholery! – Miche wyraźnie stracił cierpliwość. – Kiedy ty sobie stałeś z rozdziawionym dziobem i kontemplowałeś dźwięk wybijającego północ zegara, znalazłem to, czego szukałeś…  
Terapia szokowa nie podziałała. Pułkownik czknął głośno i przytulił się do ramienia skonsternowanego kompana.  
– Sssam ssobie snalsłem… Sostaniesss moją kssięsnicką…?  
– Spójrz. – Miche wyjął z kieszeni owinięte chusteczką znalezisko.  
– Przepraszam, czy to prezerwatywa? – Okulary Zoë błysnęły gdzieś za nimi. – Znam ten artefakt tylko z opisu, o ile mi wiadomo, to powinien wyglądać nieco inaczej, bo ten model przypomina raczej urwane uszko od jakiejś ścierki. Ciekawe, jak w takim razie zatrzymuje przepływ…  
– To JEST uszko od ścierki – oświadczył Miche z całą stanowczością, odpychając kolanem Erwina, który rzucił się na niego (a raczej przez niego czy poprzez niego – o ile nie pasowałoby tu słówko „na przełaj”) ze łzami w oczach.  
– Sssedry… Libanu…  
– Pachnące, o ile mnie węch nie myli, pastą do podłogi, produkowaną na terenach poza murami jakieś dobre trzydzieści lat temu – wyjaśnił Miche. A potem dodał z przekąsem: – Oczywiście to ja jestem fetyszystą, wszystkich obwąchuję i dziwnie się uśmiecham, a nasz pan pułkownik wcale nie próbuje sztachać się uszkiem od ścierki…  
– O moc, o rossskosss, o skarby wdięcnossci…  
Miche i Zoë wymienili znaczące spojrzenia. Należało użyć planu awaryjnego. Mówiąc precyzyjniej: Planu Awaryjnego Ź!  
– Mamusia! Mamusia przyjechała! – wrzasnęli zgodnym chórem. Erwin Smith zerwał się na równe nogi, przylizał włosy i zasalutował. Potem, blady jak ściana i spocony jak mysz, rozejrzał się po sali.  
– Miche, do kaduka, jak mogłeś mnie tak nastraszyć. Co się dzieje?  
– Wybacz, stary. – Miche zwiesił głowę z geście nie do końca udawanej skruchy. – W zasadzie chcieliśmy użyć Planu Ż (Plan Ż polega na krzyczeniu: „Tytani wdarli się do miasta!”), ale baliśmy się, że wywołamy panikę…  
– Już wywołaliście – burknął Smith. – Rozumiem, że to coś naprawdę pilnego.  
– Owszem. Na klamce znalazłem to oto uszko od ścierki, a sądząc po twojej reakcji, to ma ono coś wspólnego z osławionymi „Cedrami Libanu”.  
Smith uderzył się otwartą dłonią w czoło.  
– Naturalnie! Ktoś ze służby tutaj musiał używać „Cedrów Libanu”! – Pułkownik nabrał powietrza w płuca, a potem ryknął: – Wszyscy na stanowiska! Bić na alarm! Obstawić drzwi, okna i kominek. Nie pozwólcie nikomu wyjść z pałacu! Sprawdzajcie wszystkie ścierki, ręczniczki, szmatki i inne utensylia kuchenne z uszkami, ale szukajcie takich bez uszek!  
– Melduję posłusznie – odezwał się głos zza michy sałatki ziemniaczanej – że mój kufel nie ma uszka!  
– Słuchaj uchem, a nie brzuchem, kapralu Klucha! – Smith zgrzytnął zębami, aż poleciały iskry. Inne niż te sparkle zazwyczaj. – Powtarzam rozkaz, szukamy ściereczek z uszkiem bez uszka…  
– To ja może wyjaśnię żołnierzom dokładniej, o co chodzi – zaoferował się Miche.  
– Dobrze, kapitanie. Zoë, zabezpiecz to uszko, które mamy. Zbadaj, czy nie ma na nim elementów organicznych, włosów, paznokci, naskórka, potu, czegokolwiek, po czym moglibyśmy zidentyfikować DNA posiadacza.  
– Mikus, zrób coś, on bredzi – zaniepokoiła się Zoë.  
– Zacharius, ty obwąchasz gości. Będziesz szukać takiego właśnie zapachu. Flagon, ty…  
– Ja to mam jedno pytanie – oświadczył pułkownik Tarlett. – Co to są hot-dogi i czy zawierają elementy skorupiaków?  
Pułkownik Erwin Smith w zamyśleniu potarł brodę.

VIII  
O godzinie drugiej czterdzieści Levi skończył pastowanie podłogi. Potem wziął długą kąpiel, przebrał się we flanelową koszulę nocną, zagrzebał w pachnąca krochmalem pościel i zamknął prawe oko. Nim zamknął lewe, pałacowe dzwony zaczęły bić na alarm.  
– Wyświniedzikiebrudneniemyte… – mruknął Levi, próbując nakryć głowę poduszką. –Mojebiednepółgodzinysnu…Jaktoznowutytany… zapierdolęcodonogi…  
I wtedy coś łupnęło o drzwi furki. Raz, drugi, trzeci. Potem słychać było jakieś przekleństwa.  
„Więc nie tytany, tylko wojskowi” – ocenił Levi. U podstaw tego wniosku stała hipoteza, że tytani nie przejęliby się świeżo malowaną furtką. Za to te – wstawcie sobie sami adekwatne słówko – z żandarmerii nie lubią brudzić sobie rączek. Gorzej, że farbę też rozmazały, gałgany. Wstał jednak z łóżka z żelaznym postanowieniem, że nie pobije, nie zabije ani trwale nie okaleczy żadnego z nich. Nie chciał mieć znowu problemów z prawem. Ledwie co zaczęli pokojową koegzystencję z resztą społeczeństwa, na powierzchni, w stolicy. Nie może tego zrobić Isabel i Farlanowi. Byli przecież prawie że rodziną…  
Podreptał więc cichutko, na bosaka, do drzwi, przekręcił klucz w górnym i dolnym zamku, odsunął rygiel, zdjął łańcuch i w ostatniej chwili wyłączył pułapkę z zapadnią i krokodylem.  
– Witam serdecznie – powiedział, starając się wyglądać na możliwie zaspanego i nieszkodliwego.  
– P-p-przepraszamy za najście – wydukał w progu jakiś młokos (najwyżej dwadzieścia pięć lat, krzywy zgryz, celować palcami w oczy… nie, czekaj, wróć…) w mundurze żandarmerii (celować w jaja… nie, czekaj, wróć). – Prze-przeprowadzamy inspekcję uszek. Szukamy ścierek z oderwanym uszkiem…  
– Bardzo mi przykro – oświadczył Lewi, składając prawą dłoń na sercu. – Ale to porządne gospodarstwo, w moim domu nawet szmaty do podłogi mają przyszyte uszka, żeby można je było powiesić na rączce mopa przy susze…  
– Z drogi, smarkulo! – Zwalisty brodacz (też w mundurze żandarmerii, najpierw w kostkę, potem w jaja, nie, czekaj, wróć…) wepchnął się do środka. Rozmawianie z jakąś gówniarą w białej koszulinie było widocznie poniżej jego godności. A inspekcja to inspekcja i już. Levi powstrzymał odruch zasunięcia mu potężnego kopa i grzecznie zaprowadził panów żandarmów do kuchni.  
– Jak babcie w kapcie…– jęknął młodszy. – Z tej podłogi to chyba można jeść… Och, kubeczki w biedroneczki…  
– Jedno uszko, drugie uszko, trzecie uszko… – liczył wytrwale starszy.  
– I każda przyprawa ma wykaligrafowana nazwę, i jajka są ułożone w lodówce od najmniejszego do największe…  
– Nie przeszkadzaj mi w rachunkach, zgubiłem się przez ciebie! Jedno uszko, drugie uszko, trzecie uszko…  
– Maleńka, ile ty masz lat? Jak podrośniesz, to się chyba z tobą ożenię!  
Levi odprowadził gości do drzwi, nie częstując ich ani herbatą, na którą chciał zostać ten młodszy, ani kopniakami, na które w mniemaniu perfekcyjnej pani domu obaj sobie zasłużyli. Za to drzwi za nimi zatrzasnął wymownie głośno.  
– Jaka słodka – westchnął ten młodszy. – Widziałeś, zarumieniła się i coś zamruczała…  
– Mnie to brzmiało jak „Niechciętytanzeżrezasrańcu”– wyjaśnił ten starszy. – Ale w sumie to skupiłem się na uszkach… Tu też czysto, żadnych urwanych…  
– Bardzo czysto… – potwierdził młodszy z rozanielonym wyrazem twarzy.  
– Jacques, ogarnij się, człowieku. Ile ona może mieć lat, dziesięć? To chyba partia dla twojego najmłodszego brata, nie dla ciebie…  
– Masz rację, staruszku. Muszę mu zdradzić, jakie fajne foczki można spotkać w naszej robocie. Uwierzysz, taką ostatnio awanturę mieliśmy w domu… Mały przyniósł z przedszkola rysunek pod tytułem „Moja wymarzona praca”, a tam jakieś skrzydła wolności i sprzęt do manewrów przestrzennych. Matka w płacz, ojciec sięga po pas, a mały nic. Ale jak mu opowiem o tej słodziutkiej drobince, jestem pewien, że Jean też wybierze żandarmerię…  
– Na sześciolatka foczka nie podziała – mruknął starszy.

IX  
Tej nocy nikt w koszarach nie zmrużył oka.  
– Pierwsza brygada?  
– Melduję posłusznie, że sprawdziliśmy domy na ulicach: Piekarska, Wspólna, Rolna. Urwanych uszek: 213, ale wszystkie razem ze ściereczkami.  
– Druga brygada?  
– Meldujeeee posłusznie, że spraaawdziliśmy… ziew… domy na ulicy Długiej. Ni wuja tych ścierek, szefie.  
Pułkownik Erwim miotał się po koszarach, coraz bardziej niespokojny, w oczekiwaniu na kolejne raporty kolejnych powracających oddziałów.  
–Twoje obwąchiwanie gości też nie przyniosło oczekiwanych rezultatów, prawda, Mike? – zagadał jakby od niechcenia.  
– Przykro mi.  
– Nie wyglądasz, jakby ci było przykro. Z kim ty tak gadałeś w arkadach?  
Pułkownik Zacharius poczerwieniał.  
– Ale przysięgam, że to dopiero, gdy wykonałem zlecone mi zadanie…  
– Nie odpowiedziałeś, Miche.  
– O… otóż któryś z gości przyszedł z dzieckiem… no i opowiadaliśmy sobie o wielkim, słonym jeziorze, które istnieje gdzieś za murami. Może. Też kiedyś słyszałem takie podanie…  
Pułkownik Erwin uniósł ostrzegawczo brew.  
– Nie, nie, skądże… Dzieciak był uroczy i pachniał naprawdę słodko, ale… Ja naprawdę nie z takich. Aczkolwiek… – Na twarzy mężczyzny rozkwitł zaskakująco czuły uśmiech. – Aczkolwiek chciałbym… Jeśli w tak podłych czasach można sobie czegoś takiego życzyć… Żeby dożył osiemnastych urodzin. I żebym ja też dożył jego osiemnastych urodzin. Żebyśmy mieli jeszcze okazję się spotkać i pogadać…  
Pułkownik Erwin Smith ostentacyjnie przewrócił oczami.  
– Szczerze, Miche? Znalazłbyś sobie faceta i nie chrzanił trzy po trzy. To twoje jasnowłose chucherko zabije się o własne buty, znam ten typ… Chyba że mu ukatrupią ojca i postanowi rozpierdolić system…  
– E…Erwin, piłeś coś znowu?  
– Nie, wybacz. Jestem tylko zmęczony. Ale tak z serca ci radzę. W pewnym wieku… a wiesz o tym chyba równie dobrze jak ja, jesteś przecież starszy… W pewnym wieku człowiekowi robi się cholernie smutno samemu. Więc lepiej nie czekać…  
Mike uśmiechnął się promiennie i poklepał towarzysza po ramieniu:  
– I kto to mówi, mój nieuleczalny romantyku od siedmiu boleści i „Cedrów Libanu”.  
– Ja mam jeszcze szansę – mruknął Erwin, choć bez większego przekonania. – Brygady czternasta i piętnasta nadal nie wróciły.  
– Szukasz igły w stogu siana.  
– A ty łudzisz się, że podręcznikowy przykład ofiary losu poradzi sobie w tym paskudnym świecie pełnym tytanów i innego badziewia. I co, może jeszcze wstąpi do zwiadowców?  
– Może – opowiedział Miche pogodnie. – Jeśli spotka odpowiednich ludzi…  
– Albo odpowiednio mocno dostanie po dupie. Jeśli go polubiłeś, nie życz dzieciakowi takiego losu. A teraz wybacz, wrócili wreszcie… Czternasta brygada?  
– Melduję posłusznie, że przy placu Okrągłym znaleźliśmy narzeczoną dla mojego bra… Ałć. …oberwanych uszek: 89, ściereczek pasujących do opisu: 0.  
– Piętnasta brygada?

X (Deux ex machina)  
Ta bajka mogłaby nie doczekać się happy endu. Życie bowiem, jak powiedział pułkownik Erwin Smith, jest okrutne i pełne tytanów, a nawet gorszego sukinkoctwa (cytat nieautoryzowany). Ponieważ jednak otrzymaliśmy niespodziewane dofinansowanie unijne, postanowiliśmy wyposażyć naszą opowieść w instytucję zwaną Deux ex machina, w tym konkretnym wypadku – zaopatrzyć pułkownik Hange w dobrej jakości mikroskop oraz samouczek „DNA dla żółtodziobów”.  
Pułkownik Erwin Smith mało nie wyskoczył z butów (o spodniach nie wspominając), gdy Zoë wpadła do jego gabinetu, oświadczając, że wreszcie zdołała dogłębnie przeanalizować próbki tkaniny z uszka znalezionego na klamce.  
– Jak, udało wam się odtworzyć genotyp właściciela? Znacie już jego personalia, wiek, wymiary? Wiecie, jak go znaleźć?  
– Przykro mi, Erwiś. Takich cudów ni mo, nawet za cudze pieniądze. Znalazłam coś, co mnie zainteresowało, ale, szczerze mówiąc, nie jest to żadna poszlaka. Za to nauczyłam się preparować próbki z żabim skrzekiem, może chcesz zobaczyć, tak na poprawę humoru?  
– Pokaż mi lepiej, co było na tym uszku.  
– W sumie to nic ciekawego. To chyba ścierka z kuchni. Więc jakieś drobiny potraw.  
Nadzieja umiera ostatnia, ale ta w sercu Erwina Smitha właśnie wyciągnęła kopyta.  
– Potraw, powiadasz…  
– Yhm. I przypraw.  
– Jakiś charakterystycznych chociaż potraw? – spytał pułkownik drewnianym głosem. – Czy nietypowych przypraw?  
– Nie, nic z tych rzeczy – odpowiedział Zoë. – Ale to może być smaczne. Może wam upichcę, na poprawę humoru?  
Pułkownik milczał. Nie odpowiedział „Wolę umrzeć”, bo jedno i tak równało się drugiemu. Podejrzewał jednak, że śmierć w paszczy tytana byłaby tą mniej bolesną.  
– Chyba jednak podziękuję. Zginę na polu chwały…  
– A proszę bardzo. Ale to naprawdę samo zdrowie, szpinaczek, bazylia…  
Pułkownik Smith zamrugał. Nadzieja otworzyła jedno oko, potem drugie, zamerdała ogonkiem, zrobiła salto i zaczęła wyć do wschodzącego księżyca.  
– Każ mi osiodłać Albiona. Pewnie wrócę na kolację. Albo na śniadanie.  
Zoë pokręciła głową.  
– Naprawdę, kto by pomyślał, że tak lubicie szpinaczek…

I tu, Drogie Dzieci, przerwijmy naszą opowieść, by grzać się ciepełkiem szczęśliwego, choć nadal otwartego zakończenia, zanim narratorowi przyjdzie wyznać, że wielkie porządki w pałacu pochłonęły więcej ofiar niż upadek muru Maria, a potrawy z weselnego menu były zupełnie niejadalne. I ja tam byłem, i nic nie piłem, bo na pusty żołądek to nawet sok porzeczkowy szkodzi.

**Author's Note:**

> Bardzo lubię polski przekład Pawła Dybały dla J.P.F-u, ale odkąd wiem, że Isayama inspirował się „Jesus Camp”, przymiotnikowa odmiana imienia naszego kapitana wydaje mi się bardziej naturalna niż rzeczownikowa, niezależnie od tego, jak to brzmi w katakanie będącej fonetycznym zapisem amerykańskiej wymowy hebrajskiego z I w. naszej ery w transkrypcji na alfabet łaciński. Jeśli komuś bardzo przeszkadza „Levi-Leviego”, może poszukać innych lektur.


End file.
